Souls Fate
by Forestsagesaria
Summary: Please R&R. I donn't Own anyone from Devil May Cry.


The sun shines on my bare shoulders as I wait. I have been waiting for hours. Damn it Dax, Where are you???? What do you want to talk about anyway? I hope it is nothing bad! At least it is a place I like for once. I sat in the sun room part of my house. The room is small with a chair by the door. The glass windows rise up to about six feet and curve up into the house. I love this room. The view of the forest is so beautiful. I could live in this room. I got up and stretched. I could feel my half top start to fall down and pulled it back up. Dax is what you could call my step-dad. I am not from around here. I guess you could say I am from a different world. I am called a devil. Dax is an older man. He is about 2000 years old. I know that is very old for a human. To my kin, that is middle age. Dax looks like you everyday human. He is tall and slim. There is only one way to tell that Dax is a Devil, and that is his eyes and hair. They change at will. "Well it's about damn time Dax! What took you so long anyway?" I said as Dax walked up to me. "I am sorry my child. I didn't think I would be this long. I ran into an old friend of yours. It is his fault, not mine!" Dax Replied in a clam manner. "Really Dax? Who held you up for hmm. three hours shall we say?" I asked. I already think I know who it is. Dax didn't just happen to run into him either. Dax looked for him. I thought. "My child, you know who I ran into. I know what you are thinking, I went looking for him. I assure you I really did run into him." Dax pleadingly said. "Fine Dax. I believe you. What did he have to say? What did you want to talk about?" My words streamed out in to a river. "My child, I will not tell you what you Dante and I talked about. You need to ask him not me. I do need to talk about Dante and the legend. You knew, my child that the day would come when you and Dante will have to work together." Dax said. I nodded my head and looked away from the old man. Damn him! He is always right. I can't stand Dante's ego. He always gets himself in trouble and it is always because of a woman. Why am I the next one to help him in his quest? Wait, I am the last to help too. Why me? I am nothing like Lucia or Trish. I was not created like they were. Or was I? "Why me Dax? I am not like Trish and Lucia. I was not created. Or was I? Dax, tell me about my past!" I asked the old man as I turned to face him. "You never told me about my mom or my dad. You have told me nothing but that I will help Dante in his quest. I don't know who I am." Dax's eyes became a sad shade of blue. "My child, I am not the one who will tell you your past. I know not why you were chosen. I really don't know your past. You were given to me by a close friend of mine. I was to protect you until you were needed in the legend. There is one person that knows your past and he has been dead for a long time." Dax turned away. "My child, you know what you have to do. Your part in the legend is soon to come. You must prepare. I know that you do not want to do this but you must. Dante wants to talk to you later tonight. Anytime anywhere you want he will be there. My child, Nyssa, Please meet with him tonight." I looked around and sat back in the chair. "I don't know Dax; I can't stand something about Dante. You are asking me to help someone I really don't care for. I don't know him that well." I said knowing that Dax was going to get mad. Dax looked down at me and started to pace back and forth. Oh no. This can't be good. I hate it when Dax paces back and forth. If it doesn't make me dizzy, he scolds me. Dax stopped right in front of me. He gave me another sly grin and faced the windows. "You do want kids do you not, my child?" Dax finally said. "Dax! What does that have to with anything? Dax, where are you going with this?" I asked with shock in my voice. He knows that I want kids. What is he trying to do? "My child just answer the question." Dax said firmly. "Yes I want kids, you know that. What does this have to do with Dante.? Wait, Dax! How dare you even think about that! I would never have kids with Dante! I . Forget it!" I yelled. I jumped out of my chair and turned my back to Dax, who turned to face me. "My child, never say never. Anyway, will you please meet with him tonight???" "I guess I will. Tell him to meet me here after midnight. I get off of work then. Tonight and only tonight. OK?" I answered. Dax started to smile again and replied. "Thank you my child. Thank you!" 


End file.
